


[Podfic] Fling

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ass to Mouth, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Consent Issues, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[01:03:54] | Podfic of the_ragnarok's <i><strong>Fling</strong></i>.</p><p>Stiles hates spending heats alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/772560) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



Download: **[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013062918.zip)** [59MB] | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013062919.zip) [31.4MB]

Length: _01:03:54_  


**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Gratitude to the_ragnarok for having a Transformative Works Policy for podficcing:)
> 
> ♥♥♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressJinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
